Kingdom Hearts 2:The Journey ToThe Light Continues
by Slaygaer
Summary: Two years have passed, and Sora is still looking for the Door...Kairi gets transported to where Sora is, and they set of together.New enemies, new friends, and a new task. This is Kingdom Hearts, my way.Chapter 10 is up!A MUST READ! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Where are you?

Author's note: Ok this is my first time writing a fan fic..so if any of you readers have any comments, please feel free to give them..if you want to flame me, go ahead...I will try my best to correct the problems. Ok, on with the story!!  
  
Chapter 1: I can hear you..but then..where are you?  
  
A girl sat at the pier with her legs crossed. The wind blew her hair in all directions, making her look fragile and beautiful at the same time. The girl had shoulder-length hair, which was the colour of a fox's fur.(a/n: of course, it's red ==;) After awhile, Kairi stretched. Her bones ached for sitting too long out there, waiting for him... she stood up and looked out to the sea once more.. "Sora..where are you.." she thought. She slowly walked back towards her boat and rowed back home..to where she stays.  
  
"Kairi!! Wake up! Selphie's here!" Kairi sat up and rubbed her eyes. She took a look at her alarm clock. "Whoa! 7. 30! I'm late!!" Kairi quickly got out of bed, took a bath, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, changed into a sweet looking checkered mini skirt and a white sleeveless top, grabbed her bag and went downstairs. "Tsk tsk, Kairi. You're always late." Said her mom. Kairi sighed. It wasn't her fault her alarm clock doesn't wake her up. "Good morning, Kairi." "Mornin Selph." Kairi yawned. She took a piece of toast and grabbing Selphie by the hand, went out the front door to school. When she got there, she went straight for Science class. "Well, I see that Ms. Kairi and Ms. Selphie are late. AGAIN." Said Mrs. Haku. The class giggled. They loved seeing Kairi in trouble, the girl who told fibs about what happened two years before..when the Door was locked..how she lost Sora and Riku...they blame her for it. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Haku. It won't happen again." Said Selphie sheepishly. "What do you have to say for yourself, Ms. Kairi?"shot Mrs. Haku. "Absolutely nothing. All I have to say is...go soak your head in a toilet bowl or something. I despise seeing you," said Kairi quietly. "Well I never!! Detention, Ms. Kairi. I will make sure you changed that attitude of yours and that foul tongue of yours! Off with you!" Kairi walked calmly and silently to the Detention room, where she took out her books and started reading them.  
  
During break, Kairi sat alone at the corner of the last table. She ate her mash potatoes silently as she eyed some of the boys at the other table. One of them spotted her and whispered something to the other boys. They then came towards Kairi. "Hey Kairi. What are you doing.. all by yourself?" "Eating." The one with big arms said "I think you should come with us. We'll keep you company." He smirked at Kairi. "Go away. I don't want to be with the lot of you." The tallest guy with tattoos on his arm dragged kairi to the wall and they surrounded her there. "We can appease you, sweets. Make all your pain go away. How bout it?" Kairi shot him an angry and annoyed look. "Don't make me hurt you." The guy with big arms made a derisive laugh. "Whoa ho ho, look who's talking, boys. What a smart mouth youse are ..." He made a grab for her arm. "Youse gonna be all mine, sweets. Give yourself to me." "My heart belongs to Sora..no one else." The boys looked at each other uncomfortably. "That smart ass guy you killed two years ago? Ha, he ain't ever comin back, sweets. Give him up. You got us to choose.." He leaned closer into her. "You ain't got no choice, babe. You ain't got nothing.. Nothing I say."  
  
Something in her told her to stare him down. She did. And the guy suddenly backed down and took a few steps away from her. He saw that her eyes had changed. Her eyes had turned the colour of pure blue..the eyes Sora once had. Kairi then spoke... in a voice unlike her own. "Leave her alone.. touch her and I swear, your neck will be broken." She turned to the guy in tattoos. "That goes for you, Darren. Touch Kairi and I will never forgive you.. I will kill you with my own hands." Darren looked at Kairi and said in a trembling voice "er...Wha..what are you?" he then gasped out loud. "Sora?!" Kairi/ Sora sneered at him. "Yeah, that's right, Darren. I AM Sora. I am watching over Kairi. I can't bear to see her suffer at the hands of you idiots. Although I can't be with her, I can still feel her..in my heart.. I will always be there for her, so.." "but you're DEAD! You're suppose to be DEAD!" Kairi/ Sora shook his/ her head. "No, I am not dead..i'm very much alive...but somewhere else..another world.." Then Kairi swayed, and collapsed to the floor.  
  
"...... Sora..was that you?" A voice within her spoke. "yes, Kairi.. it is me..Sora.." "Sora! Where are you? How come I can't see you? Tell me where you are! I missed you so much, Sora.." "Don't worry Kairi..I am here, safe.. Donald and Goofy too..they say hi to you.. don't worry about me, kairi.. I'm safe... for now." Kairi shook her head. "NO! I want you back here! Come back, Sora! I.. I missed you.. so so much." "I missed you a lot too, Kairi.." "Where are you now? I want to see you.." "No, Kairi. I can't be there.. but do you remember what I said? I will always be ther for you..I will come back to you...one day Kairi.. I promise." Kairi smiled. He had made that promise the last time they saw each other, right before they were separated.  
  
"I know, Sora.. I know you will."  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed that.. just by writing this fan fic, I got  
scolding from my mum for sleeping to late...arrghh.. it's 1 in the  
morn.. gotta go!! Review please!! Ciaoz Slaygaer 


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

Chapter 2: The Awakening  
  
A/n: Hiyo people!! Hope you like my story now.. I can't possibly find a nice title for this chapter, so I had to stick with the awakening... well, gimme reviews!! I think I'm getting the hang of this...hehehe..... anywayz, on with the story!! This time it's from Sora's point of view, k? so don't get all confused..   
  
Sora's flashback (10 minutes ago)  
  
Sora felt that something was not right...... he felt something calling to him... something familiar...... it asked for strength and help...... He saw the light and reached out to it... Darkness surrounded him....... And he saw faces that used to be familiar...... Then he realized.... This was Destiny Island High School... And the guy in front of him was.. "Whoa ho ho, look who's talking, boys. What a smart mouth youse are ..." He made a grab for Sora's/kairi's arm. "Youse gonna be all mine, sweets. Give yourself to me." "My heart belongs to Sora..no one else." The boys looked at each other uncomfortably. "That smart ass guy you killed two years ago? Ha, he ain't ever comin back, sweets. Give him up. You got us to choose.." He leaned closer into Sora/kairi. "You ain't got no choice, babe. You ain't got nothing.. Nothing I say."  
  
So...this was Kairi after all...The creep in front of him was his old rival for Kairi's hearts, Darren.. His heart spoke out trying to reach kairi. "Kairi.. listen to me...... stare him down." And to his amazement, she did. And the guy suddenly backed down and took a few steps away from her. Sora said "good... let me take over." And then Kairi's eyes had turned the colour of pure blue..the eyes Sora has. Kairi then spoke... in a voice unlike her own. "Leave her alone.. touch her and I swear, your neck will be broken." She turned to the guy in tattoos. "That goes for you, Darren. Touch Kairi and I will never forgive you.. I will kill you with my own hands." Darren looked at Kairi and said in a trembling voice "Wha.....Wha..who are you?" he then gasped out loud. "Sora?!" Kairi/ Sora sneered at him. It felt good to scare the creep who dare annoy his love. "Yeah, that's right, Darren. I AM Sora. I was always watching over Kairi. I can't bear to see her suffer at the hands of you idiots. Although I can't be with her, I can still feel her..in my heart.. I will always be there for her, so.." "but you're DEAD! You're suppose to be DEAD!" Kairi/ Sora shook his/ her head. "No, I am not dead..i'm very much alive...but somewhere else..another world..I'm watching your every move, Darren, make no mistake about that.." Then Kairi swayed, and collapsed to the floor.  
  
He knew he had only one chance to reach her.. He spoke out into the darkness. "Kairi.." "...... Sora..is that you?" A voice within her spoke. "Yes, Kairi.. it is me..Sora.." "Sora! Where are you? How come I can't see you? Tell me where you are! I missed you so much, Sora.." "Don't worry Kairi..I am here, safe.. Donald and Goofy too..they say hi to you.. don't worry about me, Kairi.. I'm safe... for now." Kairi shook her head. "NO! I want you back here! Come back, Sora! I.. I missed you.. so so much." "I missed you a lot too, Kairi.." "Where are you now? I want to see you.." "No, Kairi. I can't be there.. but do you remember what I said? I will always be there for you..I will come back to you...one day Kairi.. I promise." Kairi smiled. He had made that promise the last time they saw each other, right before they were separated.  
  
"I know, Sora.. I know you will."  
  
End of flashback  
  
He sighed. He missed Kairi so much. He never got a chance to say he loved her.. But a part of him told him that Kairi knew he loved her. And that she loved him. He made that as a consolation thought. "Sora!! What are you doing? We got to get going! Hurry up and stop daydreaming!!" he heard a voice call out to him. Man, Donald can be such a pain. Once more, he forced himself to look around Traverse Town one last time. The moon was shining brightly above him. (A/n: I forgot to mention, he is on top of the tallest building's rooftop) He sighed again.. will I ever be able to see this place again? He thought. "SORA!! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE OR WE'RE LEAVING WITH OR WITHOUT YOU!!" Sora sighed and replied "COMING, DONALD!! KEEP YOUR BEHIND FEATHERS ON!!" He jumped down and saw Donald, impatiently tapping his feet...... (err, what ever duck's feet are called ==;;) "Sora, the other worlds won't wait for us! C'mon, Goofy's waiting for us in the Gummi Ship. "Alright, Donald, Sorry for making you wait." Donald's stern look softened a bit. "Alright.. I knew you were thinking about Kairi again, weren't you?" Sora's head drooped. "Yeah, I was thinking about Kairi again. God, I miss her.." Donald looked at his friend with pity. "Ah well, Sora, you know what they say. The further the are from us, the more we miss them. Cheer up, I'm sure you'll see her one day." Sora looked at Donald and smiled. "Yeah, Donald. One day.. c'mon, let's go." And with that, together they went out to meet Goofy in the gummi ship.  
  
"One day.. one day, Kairi, you'll see."  
  
-  
  
Weelll, I hope you liked that!! K, next chapter might come up a bit late, as I have exams to worry bout.. k, that's it for now! Ciaoz Slaygaer 


	3. Chapter 3: Company Has Come

Chapter 3 : Company has come  
  
OO...nobody's leaving reviews....there's something wrong with the fan fiction site or I just can't do it right....==; anyways, this is the part where Kairi gets transported to where Sora is ... brace yourselves, people!!  
  
"Aww, c'mon Donald.." "No, I repeat, NO." "Please?? Just once?" "NO." "Tch, fine.." Sora slumped back in his seat at the back. Now it would be a two hour ride of boredom before they reached the new world..and it's all thanks to Donald. Donald was the main driver of the new and improved gummi ship, and Goofy was his co-driver..and Sora was..as Donald put it "The annoying passenger at the back." Sora looked out the window.. all he saw were stars and more stars. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something headed their way.. "Look out!! Heartless gummi ship attack!!" Donald swung around to look at where Sora was pointing. Big mistake. BANG!! A heartless gummi ship rammed them from the front. "Damn! Goofy, get us outta here!! NOW!!" Goofy steered to the right with all his might. Not good. They were surrounded by heartless gummi ships. Sora grinned. He knew Donald would call his name in 3......2.......1...... "SORA!!! HELP US!! GET TO THE CANNON AND BLAST THESE CREATURES OUTTA HERE!!" To piss Donald of, Sora faked a loud yawn and stretched. It worked. "SORA!! GET YOUR SORRY BUTT DOWN HERE IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE THIS ATTACK AND SEE YOUR PRECIOUS GIRLFRIEND AGAIN!!" That really made Sora leap to his feet and start using the cannon. BANG BANG BANG!! 2 gummi ships down, and they were clear. Donald stepped on the accelerator as hard as he could. The gummi ship blast of at full speed.  
  
Goofy let out a breath of relief. "phew...that was close...ahyuk..." Sora  
nodded in agreement. "Yeah...well at least I helped out a little.."  
"WHAT?! I HAD TO THREATEN YOU AND BRING YOU BACK TO EARTH TO ACTUALLY  
MAKE YOU HELP US!!" Sora puffed out his chest indignantly. "Well at  
least I helped out, didn't I?" Goofy sighed. It always came to this  
when there was an attack from the heartless.. he looked out the  
window. "Ahyuk...the stars sure are beautiful.." Sora looked out as  
well. "Yeah, you're right Goofy..it is beautiful... I really wish Kairi  
was here too..." Then, Sora saw a shooting star fly right past them.  
Goofed yelled out "Make a wish everyone!" Sora shut his eyes tight. I  
wished that Kairi was here...I wished Kairi was here.. I wish I could  
see her... He opened his eyes. That wish made him feel so much better.  
Just then, Donald yelled, hey look, we're here!! At the new world!!  
  
Back at Destiny's Island...  
  
Kairi sat on top of her house roof and stared at the sky.. It sure was  
beautiful the sky.. decorated with all the stars.. Then she saw a  
shooting star, and closed her eyes and made a wish.. I want to be with  
Sora.. just once..I want to be with him.. I miss him..(A/n: the  
shooting star kairi saw is the same one Sora saw :P aren't they  
fated?) Then she opened her eyes, stood up, and went downstairs back  
to her room.. Suddenly.. she felt sick, her stomach was hurting really  
bad.. but she felt like she didn't need to go to the bathroom..  
something told her to look out her window. What she saw made her  
scream out loud. There, on the roadside, were the Heartless. Big,  
black, and ugly, with huge glowing yellow eyes, they swarmed and  
knocked down everyone's doors. She could hear the people screaming,  
the doors breaking down one after another...it kept ringing in her ears.  
She quickly ran to her bed and grabbed her weapon, a simple slim  
sword, and ran downstairs to see if her parents were alright. When she  
got downstairs, she saw a pool of blood, and on the floor lay... "MOM!!  
NOOOO!!! GET UP, MUM!! YOU'RE NOT DEAD!! Her mother opened an eye and  
said in a feeble voice "I.. I love you, Kairi.." And then she was  
gone.. Kairi's eyes welled up with tears. She rubbed them away with  
the sleeve of her shirt. She gently put her mum down on the floor, and  
got up, her fists clenched. Mustering both her courage and anger, she  
rushed out the door into the battlefield full of blood and heartless  
everywhere. "YOU KILLED MY MUM!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!! YOU'LL  
PAY!!" She ran after an unsuspecting heartless, and with a mighty  
blow, struck down on the heartless with all her might. The heartless  
split clean in two. She started racing down the road, slicing  
everything in her path.  
  
She ran and ran, under the bright moon, slicing over 20 heartless,  
until she came to a dead end. She whipped around and stared back at  
the 1000 heartless staring down on her. Out of the shadows, she saw a  
figure. Glancing closer, she saw that the figure was a tall guy, with  
broad shoulders, but couldn't make out his face as he was wearing a  
long black cloak and the hood was down. The guy in the cloak kept  
walking closer.. and closer til he stopped a few steps away from  
Kairi. "So,"the guy said. "You are the keyblade master's  
girlfriend,are you?" If Kairi wasn't in this kind of situation when  
asked this question, she would have turned the colour of a ripe  
tomato. But two pink tinges appeared on her cheeks. "Answer me, young  
girl..or I shall have to make you talk.." Kairi sneaked a glance up at  
the guy. She felt an aura, a strange aura. It was the first time she  
felt anger without blood lust in it. She replied "I am not Sora's  
girlfriend." (What a mean thing to say ) The guy shifted a little,  
and kairi could've sworn she saw his mouth upturn into a smirk. "Oh,  
you aren't Sora's girlfriend? But that's what you want to be, don't  
you? You want to be with him, to please him.. Oh, little girl, I can  
read your mind.. you can't hide anything from me......." How did he  
know...?! Kairi looked away, trying not to admit defeat. "Ok,so.. so..  
what if I want to be his girlfriend?" "Oh, you would do ANYTHING for  
him.. I am sure." "I think that if I hurt that little lover boy of  
yours, you would go ballistic and come after me, am I correct?" kairi  
couldn't bring herself to answer. She knew that she would have to  
talk, or else.. "Yes, that's right, Kairi.. tell me everything you  
know, or else your little lover boy will be.." And with a swift  
movement of his hand, created a little ball, which showed.. "Sora!"  
cried kairi. "That's right.. he is with his useless companions on a  
useless trip to seal other worlds..what I do need to know is where he  
is..and you're gonna tell me that, or else.." He waved his arm and the  
ball disappeared. "NOOOOOOO..." screamed Kairi. Images of Sora being  
hurt or killed, being all bloody or wounded were spinning around in  
her head.. Oblivious to her, a blue aura had surrounded her and  
glowed.. she whispered. "I want to be with you Sora,wherever you  
are." And before disappearing, she screamed his name with all her  
might, making the wolves howl over the moon.  
  
Back to Sora...  
  
Sora looked around the new world they had landed on. It was a  
beautiful sight. Waterfalls gushing at full speed, birds chirping and  
fish swimming about in the river.. "Where are we, Donald?" "We are  
in.. err..what's the name for this place again? I can't remember.."  
Sora sighed. Donald was getting forgetful. "C'mon,guys. Let's go find  
the people who live here!" And with that, Sora ran full speed down the  
hill, with Donald and goofy racing down, trying to catch up with Sora.  
Sora felt good. The breeze was great..the wind blowing in his hair..  
"Hahaha, can't catch me..Whoa!!!" Sora came to an abrupt halt. There a  
few feet away from him, was someone who looked very familiar. He went  
up to her to get a closer look. The girl was unconscious. "Uh, hello,  
miss? Are you ok?" Of, course, the girl didn't reply..as she was  
unconscious.. (A/n: sora's acting like a jerk here..) "Wa...wait a  
minute..Kairi?"  
  
= 


	4. Chapter 4: Kairi's Story

Chapter 4 :Kairi's Story  
  
A/n: All right, sorry i was away soo long, but i had exams, and that  
now is the holidays, i can update reallly sooooon!! Yahoo!! Aww, how  
come no one ain't reviewing? cries whatever. I will just try harder  
to make people review! Ok. Story!  
  
"Kairi! Kairi!! Open your eyes!" Kairi's eyes fluttered for a moment,  
and then she sat upright. "Wha...what happened?" She looked up and saw  
herself staring into Sora's clear blue eyes. "Sora...Sora! Is that  
you?!" Sora smiled. "Yeah, baby, it is me." "Sora!" Without thinking,  
Kairi flung herself onto a very surprised Sora, holding him in a bone  
breaking crush. "Take it easy, Kairi.." Kairi immediately withdrew.  
"I'm... I'm sorry.. it's just that.. It's been so long.. Oh god, Sora,  
I missed you." She looked down and let her ehad drooped. Sora held her  
chin and moved her face upwards, making her stare into his eyes. "I  
missed you too, Kairi. All i wanted was to see you again... I thought i  
may never have the chance.." Then Kairi did something that made Sora  
blush crimson. Kairi kissed Sora on the lips, a very gentle, passionate  
kiss. Sora was amazed, and turned on. Hm...she looks good there.. go  
for it, big guy! Oh no, it was his conscience again.. He wrapped his  
arms around her, pulling her close. He let his tongue lick her lower  
lip, and she moaned, making him even turned on. His tongue probed  
gently at her lips, seeking permission to enter. She opened her mouth,  
letting his tongue explore all the crevices in her mouth. After long  
last, they broke apart, gasping for air. (A/n: They have long forgotten  
that Donald and Goofy were there....of course, what a lovey-dovey  
moment!:P) Sora still held Kairi in his arms, and she leaned against  
him, feeling his hard, muscular chest. "Sora?" "Hmm?" "I love you.....  
ever since the first time i met you." Sora smiled. His heart was set  
aflame by those simple three little words. "Kairi, what kept me alive..  
was you. You, of all people.. and, not forgetting my promise to Riku to  
take care of you......whatever the cost.I love you too." Kairi looked  
at Sora and smiled. "Well, alot has happened for the past 3 years since  
you left... And i mean alot.." Kairi's smile faded. "It was hard for  
me.. everyone thought that i killed you and riku, and came back trying  
to convince them that some darkness thing came and the heartless were  
attacking and all that kinda thing, but they wouldn't believe me...  
Your father..killed himself, and your mother...went...went...... mad,  
and had to be put to death.." Sora's stomach gave a huge leap. His  
mom.......gone mad? Sora clenched his fists. "And then.... all the  
neighbourhood kids shunned me....They took advantage of the lonliness i  
felt, and tried to flirt with me....trying to make me feel  
worthless..." A tear fell and hit Sora's chest. Sora clenched his fists  
even harder. "And that Darren.....he kept hitting on me, never  
stopping, and there was one time.. he cornered me..and.. and... he  
ripped my shirt off.. They would have done worse if Tidus hadn't saved  
me..." Sora muttered "I will kill that bastard..that Darren.." He  
looked at Kairi. Tears welled up in her eyes and dropped one after  
another. Sora held her shoulders and said "Kairi. Look at me." Kairi  
obediently looked up at him. "Kairi, no matter what other people say or  
do, you are always in my heart. You understand? You are what keeps my  
fire inside burning bright and strong, making me fight for us. For you.  
I love you, Kairi. You are my one beautiful soul. Whatever anyone says,  
you don't deserve it." Kairi hugged Sora. "Sora, i really love you. I  
really do." Sora kissed her again, more passionately than before. "  
HEY!! DON'T FORGET ABOUT US!!" Sora and Kairi turned. Donald and Goofy  
were running towards them. Kairi immediately rubbed away her tears.  
"hey, you guys ready to leave? We got a keyhole to lock." "Yeah! Youre  
right, goofy, c'mon! Let's get going!" And with that, they set of for  
their first keyhole.  
  
"Hmph, Seem's like he hasn't changed a bit." "Now now, Riku. He has  
changed." "Yeah, well.. maybe just a little bit.. definitely gotten  
stronger, he has." "And he does not yet know what that girl has in  
store for him and her.....for...she has powers no one can possess..."  
Riku turned to look at the King. "Kairi has powers? What important role  
does she play in this battle against the destruction of our world?"  
"Ah, Riku.. You underestimate our dear Princess of Heart. She is the  
one thing standing between destruction, and victory. All the enemy has  
to do, is to find her..." "and kill her..." Riku finished. "Quite  
sharp, Riku. You have gotten stronger in wits and guts too.." Riku  
turned to look at Sora and Kairi racing down the hill. "But one thing  
puzzles me.." "what is it, Riku, that troubles your mind?" "Why are the  
heartless recruiting the new souless?" "Ah, Riku..now that's a question  
even i can't answer."  
  
Yes!! Finished!! IT is 11 30 and i must sleep now..the bed beckons to  
me... And i am at frens house, so parent's are making us sleep  
now..okies, Ciaoz!! Slaygaer 


	5. Chapter 5: Stars Shine Above Faded Dream...

Chapter 5 : Stars Shine Above Faded Dreams  
  
A/n: Okies, people...only my good reviewers, aerisdono and katsfire  
actually gave me reviews!! SO, now I am debating whether to write fluff  
or not.... Between Sora and Kairi, of course. SO, guys, thanx for yr  
support! Tell me the next review you write. K, story!  
  
Donald poked the fire feverishly. It has been an hour since Sora and Kairi left to find firewood. Donald stood up, knocking the pail of boiling water in the process. "OWOWOWOWOWOW!!! Damn pail!" He kicked it, only to be scorched by the burning hot pail. A second painful shout was heard, to be followed by an immense wave of swear words. "Ahyuk, take it easy, Donald. Those two lovebirds need some catchin' up to do, ahyuk." Donald glared at Goofy. "Well, they can at least make up AFTER we finish this journey!! Can't he wait?!" Goofy shook his head. "Shucks, Donald. It's been 3 years since they last saw each other, ahyuk. Give them some time, will ya?" Donald clutched his burning foot (err.. whatever duck's feet are called ==;;) and hopped to the log and sat down. "Alright..but from then on, it's serious." Goofy laughed to himself. "Aww shucks... Donald's getting worried for his friend...ahyuk."  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere at the other end of the forest, on a cliff..  
  
"I can't believe you dragged me all the way out here, Sora. What are you trying to do, piss Donald off?" Sora laughed at her little remark. "No...I just wanted to have some time with you, that's all.... After all..it's been so long since I had a friendly chat with you." "Oh." And with that, she sat down next to Sora, her legs dangling over the cliff.(They are sitting at the edge of the cliff, mind you.) An akward silence passed between them. Finally, Kairi broke the silence by asking Sora "So...have.. you managed to..you know....find Riku?" Sora shook his head. "Nope... no sign of him... but I have heard his voice before...some where, telling me to keep going.." He turned and gazed out at the sea. "You remember this?" Sora looked at her with a puzzled look. "Huh..?" "I mean, do you remember the time, when we were alone, we looked out to the sea and I suggested we take the raft and go, just the two of us?" Sora smiled. "Yeah, I remember.. You asked me not to change...... I wonder why..?" Kairi stood up. "Sora, let's take the gummi ship and go! Just the two of us!!" Sora looked at her and just said "Wha...?" Kairi giggled and said "Heehe..just kidding." "What's gotten into you, Kairi? You've changed." Kairi giggled again.. They were replaying the whole scene again..and to add to the mood, the sun was just setting, the orange sun glowing faintly above the sea, making the sea sparkle. "Sora, do you know we're replaying the same thing we did back home?" "Yeah, I knew that." Kairi smiled...now was the time to act. "Well, then why don't we do something to make it a little...different."  
  
And then she leaned in, kissing Sora on his lips, taking him by surprise. Sora couldn't move. He was totally captivated by this girl...... His life long friend ever since she came to Destiny Islands. Kairi's tongue probed gently at him, seeking permission to enter, which he granted. Sora loved her taste. It tasted of strawberries and vanilla. He closed his eyes, not wanting to forget this moment. Slowly and carefully, his arms crept to the Kairi's back and pulled her closer to him, making her deepen the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and they stayed in that position until they felt the need for oxygen. "Sora.. you're amazing, you know." He looked at her and smiled. The sun was making a flowing effect on her, making her glow a radiant color of orange. "I love you." Kairi kissed him once more, more passionate than ever before. "I love you too."  
  
And to ruin that incredible moment, Donald's irritating voice rang out from deep within the forest. "SOOOORAA!! STOP YOUR LOVEY-DOVEY MOMENT WITH KAIRI THIS INSTANT AND GET YOUR BEHIND RIGHT HERE WITH THE FIREWOOD!" Sora groaned and hit his head with his hand. "Grrrr..that Donald.. he's gonna get a taste of my fist when I get back." Kairi laughed. "That's ok, Sora. We can do this anytime, anywhere..." Sora blushed a deep shade of pink. "Err...I ...err...ok..sure...er.. oh wow! Look at the time! We..we'd better go.." Kairi brushed her hand across his nose and said "You know, Sora, you're always cute when you get nervous." Sora blushed even redder, his cheeks feeling hot. Kairi grabbed his hand and dragged him, half running, half laughing back to where Donald and Goofy were.  
  
In some evil part of the planet...  
  
"Grr..why don't you go and take action already, you useless cub?" Said a deep female voice as she banged the table with a hard thud of her fist. "It isn't my fault, your majesty. It's just that...well.....how shall I put it..." A big booming laughter rang out. "Bwahahahah!! Just say you're scared of them, you useless thing! Just because Simba the lion king is there with them!" "Shut up, Oogie Boogie. You didn't seem to do much good either when you had the chance to destroy them." Oogie boogie flushed and shut up immediately. "Pardon me, your Majesty. If you can distract Simba away from them, I can easily destroy them." The owner belonging to the female voice sighed. "Alright. I shall create a distraction for you. But you must bring me the wielder of the Keyblade along with the Princess of Heart, then you can have the duck and the funny looking dog for supper." "But your majesty, I don't think Scar will be able to do it, because, he is a mere animal and protected with claws and fangs only. May I suggest.." The one that just spoke couldn't finish his words as he felt an immensely sharp tip of a sword at the temple of his throat. "Well, Jafar, YOU didn't seem to do anything at all....So why don't we let the little pussycat here to try his luck..and besides....he won't be alone in this." The sword left his temple and he breathed a heavy relief. "Alright, you highness... We shall do it your way this time."  
  
Whoa..that's kinda long....well...I don't know...it was long to me.. anyways, Sora and Co.'s first battle will begin next chappie, so stay tuned! And about the fluff, gimme comments and I will see which one is more.... So reviewing is very important.  
  
Kairi shouting behind "Ah, leave yr crap behind already! They know how to review themselves, you stupid..." Errr, ok..CENSORED....  
  
K, Ciaoz Slaygaer 


	6. Chapter 6: A New Enemy

Chapter 6: A New Enemy  
  
A/n: Hiyo, people! So, you guys want fluff between Sora and Kairi, eh?  
Sure, I WILL write it in......but sorry, people, I have to write it in the  
NEXT chappie...this chappie's mainly on the new enemy and fights.. and  
kairi can fight!! She rox. Neeways, you guys have given me reviews sniff  
sniff I owe you guys sob k. Story!  
  
"Maaan...this sucks! Donald, are you sure this is the way?" Sora whined  
for the 5th time. He and Kairi were holding hands, much to Donald's  
dislike. "Don't worry, Sora. I know this is the way." Sora rolled his  
eyes. "Right....and this way would probably be a dead end again." Donald  
stopped and turned around to glare at Sora. "Hello, as I am the leader of  
this troop, I shall escort us all the way! After all, leaders have a very  
neat sense of direction.......ok, where are we now...?" Kairi placed her hands  
on her hips and said "Well, Donald, looks like you DO have a neat sense  
of direction, all right...to get us lost AGAIN." Sora stifled a laugh, and  
Goofy covered his mouth. Donald turned bright pink. Suddenly, there was a  
ruffle in the bushes near by. "Whoa, what's that?" said Sora. He took out  
his Keyblade. "I dunno, Sora......maybe it's a Heartless.." answered Kairi  
quietly. Then, out jumped a Shadow. Donald scoffed. "Ahahaha..this little  
Shadow thinks he can take us down? Get real..." But the shadow started to  
grow..and grow......and grow.......until it was the size of a house. "Whoa! Uh-  
oh..Donald, did you have to open your mouth?!" cried Sora. "How would I  
know it'd grow this big?!" answered Donald. And out of the ground more  
and more Shadows and Stealth Sneaks came, all multiplying until there  
were more then 20 Heartless there. "Ok, this is it, guys. Get ready, set...  
HYAAAAAAAAAAAA...." And they just ran into the midst of battle, Kairi as  
well. Even though she just had a simple sword with her, she could still  
fight. Sora smashed a heartless, and it disappeared, but he didn't have  
time to look behind him. A stealth sneak was going to strike when..  
"Blizzaga! Take that!" Kairi used a blizzaga spell to dispose of the  
Stealth Sneak. "Whoa, thanks Kairi!! I didn't know you could use magic,  
and advanced magic too!" Kairi giggled. "Well, thanks to Tidus, Wakka and  
Selphie, they taught me fighting skills and magic skills, so it comes in  
handy when kicking that big creep Darren's butt out the window.." Sora  
laughed and continued slicing, Kairi saving his neck once or twice. Then,  
finally, they kicked all the Heartless's butt... and then out of the  
shadows, a guy wearing a black cloak and a hood covering his face came  
out. "Well, well, well...looks like you have gotten stronger, Sora.. I'm  
impressed......And your girlfriend too....she can fight for a girl.." Kairi  
blushed and Sora turned pink. "O..of course! She's my girl! OF course she  
can fight!" Kairi blushed harder. "Well, kairi, looks like your boyfriend  
loves you very much...... I wonder what would you do if I hurt him..." Kairi  
turned pale immediately. Something in his voice told her that this was  
the guy that confronted her in Destiny's Islands...of course! "what do you  
want?! Just because you come her and show yourself, doesn't mean I'm  
scared of you!" Sora looked at Kairi in disbelief. Kairi..blowing her  
top? That's not like her...the only time she does that is when she knows  
something that's not good.. Sora turned his attention back to the  
Unknown. "Are you here to pick a fight?" The unknown snickered. "heh..  
you are the ones picking the fights.. you are the Chosen One, am I not  
correct?" Sora looked away. "There...... your eyes tell me. You are the true  
wielder of the Keyblade. And as such, it brings a heavy burden on you... As  
I have been sent to destroy you..." And with that, the unknown hands glowed  
blue, and he struck out and blue sparks shot at Sora. Sora didn't have  
time to block, so the blue sparks hit him right in the heart. Sora  
clenched his teeth hard. He was feeling a searing pain in his heart... he  
heard someone say "**_Give your heart to me...... Your heart is precious, it  
is...but I need it..."_** And he felt everything go black, he saw a gap in the  
darkness... he reached out to it.. **_"Yes, that's it....come on, open your  
heart to the darkness......just a little more..."_** Then Sora heard it... a distant  
yelling. **"SORA! DON'T GIVE IN TO IT! THAT'S THE DARKNESS! I KNOW YOU CAN  
DO IT! DON'T GIVE UP! I'm WATCHING YOU FROM HERE! DON'T WORRY! YOU SHALL  
MAKE IT! BUT DON'T GIVE UP!!"** Sora knew that voice......Why would he want to  
give his heart up to the darkness anyway? He had a purpose... a purpose and  
a promise he had swore to keep until he reached his goal... _**"No, you fool!  
Don't listen to him! Listen to meee... I can give you power of the  
darkness..."**_ NOOOOO! I WON"T GIVE IN TO YOUU!!" Sora shouted out loud.. and  
he felt himself falling....falling...  
  
"Sora! Sora! Get up! NOW!!" Sora heard someone shout. He blinked. Where  
am I? HE immediately sat up and saw Donald, Goofy and Kairi being  
surrounded by Heartless. Sora immediately summoned his Keyblade and  
charged full speed at the Heartless, swiping out 3 in the process.  
"Firaga!" cried Kairi, as mulliple fireballs appeared and started to home  
in on the Heartless. "Where'd that Unkown guy in the hood go?" Sora asked  
while slicing a Shadow into two. "I don't know, but he laughed maniacally  
and said "He has a strong heart, he has......and a very big promise. But I  
will be back, for his heart, and you, Princess. Until we meet again." And  
he vanished, just like that." Goofy shouted over the calamity saying  
"Hey!! We can't keep this up forever, you know!!" Then Sora got an idea.  
He summoned Simba, and Simba destroyed all the Heartless in one shot.  
  
"Thank you, Simba. Couldn't have done it without you." Sora grinned and  
looked at the lion. "Your welcome, Keyblade master. I think......" He sniffed  
the air. "This place is familiar.... This is my home!" Just then, a  
meerkeet(or whatever animal Timon is) and a big warthog came rushing up  
to Simba. "Well, well... look who it is. It's Simba! How've you been?"  
Simba greeted them like old friends. "Timon! Pumba! Fancy seeing you  
here!" Timon jumped down from Pumbaa's back, looked at Sora and Kairi,  
Donald and Goofy, and whispered to Simba "What are those clowns doing  
here?" Sora puffed up his chest indignantly. "I am not a clown! I am  
Sora," and he did a flashy move with his Keyblade. "... the wielder of the  
Keyblade." Timon rolled his eyes and Pumbaa stifled a laugh. "Yeah.. if  
you're the Keyblade master, then I'm a girl.." Simba whispered to Timon  
"Uh, Timon...he IS the true Keyblade master.." Timon stopped laughing  
immediately. "err....err....WHAT?! YOU, A SCRAWNY LITTLE KID IS THE TRUE  
KEYBLADE MASTER?!" Sora nodded. "Yeah, I am. See?" and he thrust out his  
Keyblade and showed it to Timon. "Oh..i'm so sorry.. Your Highness."  
Kairi giggled. "Your Highness? Simba, you're a king?" Simba bowed down  
low. "That is true, Princess Kairi. I am a King, and I am King of this  
land, of Pride Rock. Shall I bring you back there to rest before you go  
on your way?" Sora punched the air with his fist. "Alright! We get to  
see Simba's home! C'mon, let's go!!" and Sora ran at full speed after the  
lion, with everyone else running behind them.  
  
Somewhere deeeep in the forest..  
  
"Good, my plan is working perfectly.." said someone in a raspy voice.  
"You, you shall distract them tonight.. it shall be flawless..  
understand?" The person addressed gave a slight nod and with a swish of  
his/ her cloak, disappeared into thin air. 


	7. Chapter 7: Dangers Lies Beyond Closed Do...

Chapter 7: Danger Lies Beyond Closed Doors

A/n: I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY for not updating...cuz now I can't go online during the weekdays, and I have been having a really bad case of writers block, so I'll just write 2 chappies for you guys..again, I'm really really sorry..story..the fluff you wanted will prevail! cheers took really long to write..

" Fresh antelope, Keyblade Master?" asked Simba as he started chomping on an antelope leg. "Errr... no, no thanks." said Sora awkwardly. Kairi was looking around the cave for firewood. "What are you doing, Kairi?" asked Sora when he saw her looking around the cave as if looking for something. "Oh, I'm looking for some firewood so we can make a fire to cook the antelope... you expect to eat it raw?" Sora grinned and blushed. "Don't worry, I've already sent Kiara to get firewood." Right on cue, Kiara comes in carry a whole stack of firewood using her mouth. She drops it at Sora's feet. "Sorry it took so long. This was the most I could carry." "Thanks, Kiara," said Sora. He pointed his Keyblade at the pile of firewood and shouted "Firaga!!" The pile of firewood burst into flames. "Alright! Let's eat!" said Sora. He grabbed an antelope leg and put it above the fire, Kairi too. "Hey...where's Donald? and Goofy?" Sora shrugged. "I dunno...maybe they're in the Gummi ship doing god knows what." Kairi giggled. "Sora, you big meanie." Sora rumpled his hair up from behind, making his hair look even messier. "Heh... or they're looking for other stuff to eat." They then ate in silence for the next 10 minutes. Suddenly, Simba pricked his ears, raised his nose and sniffed. "I sense something is amiss...may I be excused, Keyblade master?" Sora nodded. "Of course." Simba stood up, and summoning Timon and Pumbaa, walked out of the cave. Nala looked at Sora and Kairi and smiled. "I shall leave both of you alone. Come, Kiara, we're going out for a stroll." Kiara nodded and trotted out after her mother. Sora suddenly felt the cave was empty. Either the lioness population has diminished, or they're all out watching over Pride Rock or something. He looked at Kairi. She looked back at him. "What?" Sora shrugged. "Nothing.... Hey, you wanna go out for a walk?" Kairi grinned. "Are you asking me out on a date, Sora?" Sora looked flustered. "Err...... it's a friendly date,k?" Kairi muttered an alright and stood up, dusting her skirt as she did. And then, walking next to Sora, walked out into the cool breeze, the moon shining brightly above them.

Meanwhile...

"Ooof, Goofy, you klutz...... you were suppose to drive and park it out here, not get us lost.." said Donald angrily as he and Goofy trudged through mud. "I'm sorry Donald, I don't remember where I parked it." Donald sighed. Suddenly, he couldn't move. He tried screaming, but his voice wouldn't come. Mustering the strength, he managed to turn to see Goofy struggling against an unseen force. Donald tried to scream, his voice still didn't manage to come. He felt himself being carried up into the air, and he knew what was coming. HE closed his eyes and braced for impmact. Immediately after he closed his eyes, the force swung him downwards, and the force let Donald go. Donald hit the ground really hard, and made a sickening crunch. He passed out immediately. Goofy saw what had happened, and suddenly for the first time, fear struck him really hard in the chest. He felt his arms and legs go free from the burden, and his first instinct was to run. He ran straight into the woods...(bad move) Something caught his leg and he fell head first. Immediately after, the unseen force grabbed him, and tossed him over into a tree. Goofy felt that his arm went limp. _"Help..somebody.. Sora.. Kairi..anyone..."_ He tried to get up, but he fell down again. Most of his strength was drained, as he didn't get to eat. Then, he heard some one snicker. As he could talk, he shouted "Who are you!! Show yrself!!" He then felt a powerful magic wave, and he turned around. He saw one unknown, with heartless behind him. "Well hello, goofy. How's yr arm?" Goofy asked weakly "What do you want...?" Unknown shook his head. "I don't want to hurt you... I just want to know the whereabouts of the Keyblade master.." "Sora..? What do you want with him?" The unknown snickered again. "We have some.. uses, for him. So..where is he?" Goofy shook his head "I don't know... even if I did...... I'll never tell you." The unknown shrugged. "Very well...it's your loss then." And with that, he clicked his fingers, and Goofy felt a hard pain in his chest. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't shout. "_I'm gonna die... Sora, Donald, Kairi...I'm sorry."_ The pain was getting even more intense. He went rigid, tryin to fight the pain, but to no avail. He could hear the Unknown laughing, and he saw the Heartless surround him. He closed his eyes.

Back to the lovey dovey couple....

Sora took out the blanket and set it on the grass. Kairi watched him intently. He made a gesture to Kairi to sit. Kairi sat down in her normal posture. Sora sat down beside her. "So...here we are..just the two of us..." said Sora as he looked around awkwardly, as if waiting for a candid camera to come out. Kairi giggled. "You don't have to get so nervous when you're around me, Sora... it's not like I'm gonna eat you.... Please don't think perverted."said Kairi after an afterthought. Now it was Sora's turn to laugh. "Hey...since when did you get so perverted?" Kairi shrugged. Sora gasped. "YOU READ DIRTY NOVELS!! KAIRI! HOW COULD YOU!!!" and he started laughing like a hyena. Kairi turned beet red. "Wha...NO I DON'T! ARRGGHHH!" and she tackles Sora to the ground, pinning him below her. He smiled a really tender smile and raised one hand to caress her cheek. This action made her heart melt. "Did I ever tell you you've matured after awhile? And you've grown so much." It was her turn to smile. "Yeah...and your hair's grown longer after a while." She laughed. He continue to smile at her. He loved her laugh the most. It sounded like she didn't have a care for the world. He raised his head to stretch but met Kairi's sweet soft lips. Kairi was taken aback, but after a few moments she relaxed. His tongue kept darting into her mouth in quick bird-like movements. She in return, caught his tongue and sucked it. He groaned into her mouth. They kept kissing until they felt the need for oxygen. Kairi retreated, only to have Sora flip her over so that she was beneath him, and he kissed her again. He pulled back just to whisper "I can't resist your pretty lips." Kairi giggled at his remark only to turn her giggle into a moan when he bit the outer shell of her ear. His hands moved to her shirt, opening the buttons one by one (A/n: erm..i changed kairi's outfit into a nice white t-shirt with buttons...flare jeans too.. :P sorry.) She took his busy moment to flip him over, and it caught him by surprise. She grinned down at him and kissed his neck. She took off his jacket and lowered the zip on his diving suit to his navel. She began to make butterfly kisses down from his mouth, to his collarbone, to his chest, and then to his navel. Sora was in pure bliss. He never had anyone kiss him before, especially on his chest. He loved the sensastion. He finished unbuttoning her shirt and pushed her shirt off, revealing her white laced bra. She blushed. Instinctly she raised one arm to cover her chest. He shook his head. She dropped her arm. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow appraisingly. "You have grown well, Ms. Kairi... and so much more beautiful than before." She blushed even harder. She didn't dare meet him in the eye. She had never done this before, and yet it felt so right. She just couldn't resist. Soon they resumed their kissing, just by the shining lake under the full moon. It was such beautiful scenery.

In a bush...

The unknown smiled. "_The Keyblade master sure has grown after all these years. He had even grown more daring than before. But ...... I can't leave those two lovebirds alone, can I? Hu hu hu......"_ And with that, he created a blue coloured ball, and it had these lightning powered rays all over the ball. And with a powerful push, he hurtled the ball towards Sora. He summoned 5 Stealth Sneaks. "Get the girl...... Leave the Keyblade master to his misery." He looked at the moon. It sure was a beautiful night.

Back to Sora and Kairi...

Just as they were about to get really really "naughty", Sora heard the bush near by rustle. "Did you hear something, Kairi?" said Sora, putting on his diving suit and jacket. "Yeah.. it didn't sound very friendly." Whispered Kairi as she too began to put her clothes back on. Sora reached for his Keyblade. Kairi took out her katana, and put herself in her fighting stance. Sora felt something whoosh by at incredible speed. He turned to see what it was... too late. The blue ball hit him right smack in the chest, near his heart. Everything else happened in slow motion. He saw the Heartless surround Kairi..he tried to save her, but he needed to save himself first. He watched as he fell...Kairi being dragged away....the Unknown laughing...and everything went pitch black.

(To be continued)

A/n: ahahahaha..cliff hanger guys!! Sorry that It took sooo long to update...I owe you guys a lot..well, next chapter will be where everything goes haywire..and it'll get seriously depressing..gyahhaha.. brace yr self!

Quote of the day: Kenshin: The time of talk has passed. Whatever you have to tell me, you can say by your sword.


	8. Chapter 8: Memories and Disasters

A/n: hey people!! I'm sorry I hadn't been able to put up my 8th chapter. Cuz my comp has been having lots of problems lately XD for give me..so here 's the chappie I owe you. I'm having my finals now, and...well...I'm stressed outta my brains. Alright forgive my ramblings. Enjoy!

Flashback :

'You know...Riku's changed.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well...'

'You okay?'

'Sora, let's take the raft and go, just the two of us!'

'huh?'

'giggles just kidding.'

'What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi....'

'Maybe. You know, I was a little afraid at first... but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?'

'Yeah, of course!'

'Sora...don't ever change.'

'Huh?'

'I just can't wait...once we set sail, it'll be great.'

End of Flashback

2nd Flashback

'Kairi!'

'Sora!'

'Kairi! Remember what you said before? I'm always with you too! I'll come back to you, I promise!'

'I know you will!'

End Flashback

Sora felt himself falling...falling into the sky. '_I've been having these weird thoughts lately...Like...is any of this for real...or not..?' _(Doesn't this just sound familiar ;;) He fell from the sky and landed in the water...... He felt himself give out to the darkness... He heard someone call his name. 'Sora!' he opened his eyes. 'Riku...' 'C'mon Sora.. I thought you were stronger than that.' He heard laughter. 'The world to this door has opened. This world has been connected...tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed... there is so very much to learn..you understand so little...a meaningless effort... one who knows nothing can understand...nothing.' Then Sora's world was engulfed in darkness.

'Let me go!' screamed Kairi as the evil unkown grabbed her by the hand and was dragging her along with him. 'Shut up, brat' muttered the unkown. 'What do you want..?' cried Kairi weakly. 'Oh, nothing really. Just the old "I wanna rule all worlds" phase I'm going through.' He chuckled. 'What did you do to Sora...?' "Oh, I hit him with a little grief ball... he's trapped in his little dream world now.. he thinks he's on Destiny's Islands, with his new girlfriend (yikes!) and Riku's there too. To him, everything's back to normal.... Oh, he doesn't remember you either.' Kairi's head snapped up and looked at the unknown with wide eyes. 'No... that cannot be right!' 'Yes.. it's going perfectly......he has forgotten his journey, the reason for it, he forgot all his friends...to him, nothing new had ever happened.' 'NOOOOOO!! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? You'll DRIVE HIM INSANE!!' 'Oh my dear princess of Hearts......that's exactly what I want to do.'

'Whoa!' Sora sat up and looked out to the blue sea. The sky was filled with seagulls (this is prior to the 1st scene in the game....after his dream and all..only his dream changed) He yawned and lay back down. Suddenly a face appeared. 'Whoa!!!' He sat up. The girl giggled.

'Gimme a break............Ryaku.'

'Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here.'

'No, this huge black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't...ow!' (Ryaku whacked him)

'Are you still dreaming?'

'It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I dunno... What was that place? So bizarre...'

'Yeah sure.'

'Say Ryaku, what was yr hometown like, you know, where you grew up?'

'I've told you before, I don't remember.'

'Nothing at all?'

'Nothing.'

'You ever wanna go back?'

'Well, I'm happy here.'

'Really.'

'But you know, I wouldn't mind going to see it.'

'I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I wanna see 'em all!'

'So what are we waiting for?'

'Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?So.. I guess I'm the only one working on the raft. And you're just as lazy as he is.'

'giggles So you noticed. Ok, we'll finish it together!'

_Where have I seen all this? This has happened before, I know it has. Why do I feel so empty? Is something missing? If there is something missing, what is it? I need answers......answers......Anyone, anyone there? I need help. Can you hear me......? Someone get rid of this feeling......I feel as if I'm about to die......Someone......anyone......I want to die......This emptiness I feel......Get rid of it......please......I wanna die......_

'Sora!! Hey, get up!' Sora opened his eyes. 'Huh....?' Sora was staring into Riku's eyes. 'You okay? You passed out. You getting weak or something?' Sora sat up straight. He looked around, and saw a concerned Ryaku looking at him. 'You okay, Sora? You better have a rest. C'mon. Let's go over to my place.' Sora struggled to say something, but his head was wracking from the pain. He mustered all his strength and stood up. He wavered a bit but managed to stand still. Riku put his hand on Sora's forehead. 'You ain't havin a fever. I guess you're missing some action. You better have a rest. I see you need it.' Sora shook his head. 'Nah, I'm fine. C'mon Ryaku, you said I was going over to your place. Let's go.' With that, he took Ryaku's hand and walked slowly to the boat while Riku looked on.

Back to damsel in distress Kairi...

She had been watching the whole thing. From the convo to the part where he fainted, Kairi had seen everything. She watched with horror and grief as she saw her Sora walking hand in hand with his new girlfriend. Had he really forgotten her? 'Yes......my plan is working perfectly. Soon, all worlds will be under Ansem's control. Bwahahahahah!!!' the evil unknown's laughter echoed through the night. 'Where are you taking me?' 'Back to your hometown where you once lived before you were separated from the King.' 'The King......?' 'No, not that pathetic fool of a mouse. I'm talking about the King of all Worlds, Ansem.' 'You mean......you're taking me back to Hollow Bastion?!'


	9. Chapter 9: Seperated

A/n: Okie, I'm still in the midst of my finals, but I felt like I needed to write this chapter before I ran out of ideas.. ;; oh well..this is erm.. abit erm......violent......Kairi gets erm......violated.......well, some of you guys would think "What's this 13 year old girl know bout 'that'?" well..i read, and I know a whole lot more than i look. Well..Sora and Kairi have some telepathy whatsoever, using their hearts, of course. ;; Riku is just a hallucination, there is a riku is inside of sora, though he is very very oblivious to it (isn't he the loveable idiot?) Wait......there would be a special appearance of the "Blind Folded Unknown" from Deep Dive, so I'll let you imagine which Riku is real. The blind folded EVIL unknown, OR...the riku in Sora's heart. Huhuhu...I'm evil. Alright, enough of my babbling. Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Seperated

"Sora, are you listening?" a voice said, disrupting Sora's disturbing thoughts. "Huh..? Yeah......" muttered Sora absent mindedly as he gazed out the window again. "As I was saying, since Selphie's birthday is coming up, I thought we could..." Ryaku goes on and on about her plans for Selphie's birthday, leaving Sora in dreamworld again. _Why don't I feel whole? Something is missing......I should be fine, I'm with my parents, my friends, Riku, I have Ryaku, I have my Island, everything should be fine......right? Why do I feel this way then......? Answers......answers......_ "Sora......? Are you okay? You're off in dream world again." Sora turned to look at a very concerned Ryaku. "What are you thinking about? You have been acting seriously weird lately." "Oh......it's nothing." Ryaku bent closer to Sora, so close that their lips almost touched. "Well......I know a way to get your mind off things..."

Back to Kairi.

Kairi paced around the library where her grandmother once read her stories. "Nothing has changed...... Suddenly I feel like I missed this place the whole time." Kairi thought as she looked the rows of books up and down. "Yes, you have missed quite a lot these past two years, Kairi." Kairi spun around to stare at a man with long hair and a gunblade staring back at her. "Squa......Leon!! What are you doing here?!" "Well, this is my home after all, Kairi. 'Course I would be here." Kairi stood there, speechless. Leon(squall ;;;) had changed quite a bit. He was taller, his chest was broader. Muscles were built in places Kairi had never known and he had a brand new scar running across his face, from the right downwards to his left. "What happened to you..?" She absent mindedly reached out to feel the scar. Leon turned away. "That's none of your business.. Just a little scratch, nothing serious." "Nothing serious?! That looks permanent. Don't lie, Leon, your face gives your thoughts away." Leon muttered a "tch" and walked calmly out of the library. "You know, you shouldn't talk to him about that scar, Kairi." Kairi turned around, and this was her second surprise. "Cloud? What are you doing here?! This your home too?" Cloud shook his head. "No......I'm here looking for answers. Seems the barriers of the worlds have collapsed once again. The worlds face permanent destruction." Kairi was staring at Cloud with her jaw hanging down. He too, must have been through a lot of hard training. His sword looked seriously worned out, he was wearing a different outfit (the kind of outfit from the trailers in FF: AC); one side had a long sleeve, while the other side of his arm was sleeveless.. and he was wearing all black. 'Actually, he looks pretty good' mused Kairi as she gaped in awe at him. "why thank you for that comment, Kairi. I see you have grown quite a bit as well." Kairi turned red. "Ho...how'd you know what I was thinking?" Cloud chuckled. "Well, all of us has a line with hearts. Besides...... Me and Leon have been training our mental skills as well as physical skills to defend the world where reside. We can easily search the hearts of others to see and feel what they are thinking or doing." "Wow, you're even better than......Sora......" Tears formed in Kairi's eyes. She tried to fend her feelings off, but to no avail. "Has something happened Kairi? What about the Keyblade Master?" Kairi shook her head. "Oh, nothing." "Anyway, this is Ansem's world now, so don't wonder what me and Leon are doing here. He's here to find answers too, although this is his home." He turned to leave, then stopped to turn back to Kairi.

"Oh, and Riku's waiting for you in his chambers."

A/n: CLIFFHANGER!! I'm a MEANIE!! BWAHAHHAAH cackles dementedly ah well, that's for not giving me reviews! glares I'm just kidding. I love you guys for givin me reviews. So neeways, I made this long....if it wasn't long enough, comment it in the review and I'll make the next chapter longer. Kk, peace out(that's lame) and see ya next time! Now I'm working on chappie 10, so review me quick for ideas! I don't mind! And I'll give credit too! i know this chappie is kinda weird...i'm gonna get flamed or bombared with questions!! runs and hides Kk ciaoz!! Must study for Chinese now....TT


	10. Chapter 10: Time Will Tell

**Chapter 10: Time Shall Tell**

**A/n: Ok ok, before you guys condemn me, I wrote chapter 10!! Yay!! Reached the double digits!! Whee! For that, I'm making this chapter extra long for you guys to enjoy! Hmm...should I add fluff? This is a hard decision......for the next chapter I mean. This chapter is where Kairi meets the Riku in Hollow Bastion and he is erm......abit more darker than the original nice guy Riku...... Oh well.. on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Oh btw, the bolded italic is Sora's conscience, while the italic is sora's mind.**

**12 am : YOU GUYS BETTER GO TO THIS SITE ****IT HAS LOTS OF THE LATEST NEWS IN HERE!! IT IS A MUST! And I'm getting some ideas from here, so you guys better go!!**

Kairi walked slowly to Riku's chambers, where Cloud said he'd be. "Gosh......is this THE riku? Can't wait to meet him......" She stopped outside her door. "well, once I see him, there's no turning back now..." She opened the door and muttered meekly "Hello..?" There was no reply. Being brave, she stepped into the room and looked around. "Yes, Kairi. I'm glad you're here." Said a voice from behind the door. Kairi spun around. "Riku?! Is that you?!" She couldn't help but gasp.

Riku had certainly changed over the past two years. He grew taller, he looked more stunningly handsome, and he certainly looked good in black. But his once beautiful, clear grey eyes had been replaced with a black cloth, tied over his eyes as a blindfold. "Oh my god riku!" She gaped as she studied her "supposedly" long time friend. "Yes Kairi. It is me, Riku." He said in a dark, mature voice. "What happened to you all these years? Where's King Mickey? Did you find the door to the light?!" Riku raised a hand to stop Kairi from continuing her stream of questions. "One at a time, Kairi." Kairi blushed. "Ooops, sorry, it's just that I haven't seen you in ages! I mean, look at you, you're cute now!"

Riku shook his head and lowered his voice to a hollow tone. "Was that mockery, Kairi? Did you mock me to amuse yourself?" Kairi was taken aback. _This isn't right....he's changed a lot....there's something about him....has he turned...evil? _"N...no, Riku! What makes you think I'd mock you? I just saw you after two years! Why should I?!" Riku clenched his fist. "Why? WHY?! You mock me, Kairi. I don't like it. You call me cute, huh? I don't think you'll say that anymore, Kairi. Here's why." And he untied his blind fold, and let it fall. Kairi covered her mouth to mute the scream that wanted to emit from her throat. Riku's eyes were scarred, scarred so deep that his eyes would be unable to see again. His eyes had no pupils, just all white, and they had a hollow, almost evil, look. "Now you know why, Kairi? Is this good enough for you?" Kairi collapsed on the floor, her legs to weak to support her, especially after that shock. "H..how did you get this way, Riku? What happened?" Riku moved across the floor to his chair. _Wait...how can he move fluently even though he can't see...? _"Well, Kairi," he waved an arm as a gesture for her to sit down on the other chair across him. "I suppose I'll have to start from the beginning."

Back to Sora.......

Sora lay on the right side at his bed, one arm around his girlfriend, another behind his head. "You're amazing, you know?" he whispered. Ryaku muttered a "yeah" and snuggled up against his chest. _A praise full of lies_ thought Sora bitterly. After spending hours of lovemaking, Sora and Ryaku were exhausted. Ryaku enjoyed it, although Sora didn't feel at all contented. He on the other hand, felt depressed. Throughout everything, he didn't enjoy it one bit. Even though his body was here, responding to her, his heart and mind were somewhere far away. **_Stop lying!!! Tell her the truth!_** screamed his conscience. _What truth?! Tell her what truth?!_ screamed back his mind. **_The truth that his heart belongs to someone else!!_** said his conscience. "And who would that be?" thought Sora. **_Err.....i dunno. _**said his conscience. _Exactly..._muttered his mind. _If Mr. Liar here doesn't know who, he can't possibly say anything, can he?_ _I'm sure Ryaku here will think he's nuts. Or that he's trying to get away......which he is currently trying to do...and I don't think she'll be quite pleased with that. _"So....how am I gonna get through this?! I feel like I'm gonna explode..." thought Sora as he closed his eyes. **_I don't know, boy...... I don't know...get used to it, or you either find out yourself._**

Meanwhile ...... back to Donald and Goofy... 

Donald opened his groggy eyes and winced at the light that shined brightly in his eyes that it hurts. _Wha...what happened? Where am i...?_ Images flashed through his mind. He remembered...... "Goofy!! Goofy!! Wake up!! Goofy....!!" He realized what he was doing and quickly closed his mouth with his hands. _Shit...hopefully no one heard that...In case I'm in...the enemy's lair or hideout or something..._He quickly looked around. No sign of bad guys anywhere...but where was Goofy? "Ugh....." Donald turned around and saw Goofy a few metres away from him, struggling to stand up. "Goofy! Wake up! Where are we?!" Donald tried to run towards Goofy, but some invisible bond held his hands down to prevent him from escaping. _Shit..._ He cursed. "Donald! Ahyuk......where's Sora?" _Sora..._thought Donald as realization hit him hard. _We're separated from Sora...and Kairi...Oh damn!_ "Goofy! Can you move? Is anything tying you down?" Goofy tried to stand up but fell down again. "I'm fine, but I think I broke my arm and my leg..." He tried to stand up once more, but pain seared through him and he fell down. The pain was replaced with numbness. "Shit...Now we need to know where we are, where's Sora and Kairi, and most importantly...HOW TO GET OUTTA THIS FREAKIN PLACE!!" _SHIT! ME AND MY BIG MOUTH!!_ Donald thought in horror as he clasped a hand to his mouth again. "Ahyuk, sssshhhh Donald! Someone might hear you!!" The part "hear you" echoed throughout the room they were in.

Suddenly Donald caught sight of a door. More like a gate, so to speak. "Goofy! Look over there!" He pointed to the gate for Goofy to see. "Yeah? Ahyuk. It's a gate. So?" Donald was obviously annoyed with Goofy's insolence, but he refrained himself from screaming a third time. "Goofy...can you...reach the gate? You're the nearest to it." Goofy looked confused, then his face lit up. "Owh okay!! Sure, Donald! No problem!!" And he hopped over to the door, and tried to grab the lock, but...his broken leg gave way to his weight and he collapsed before me managed to get a hold of the lock. "GET UP GOOFY! HURRY!! I THINK I HEAR SOMEONE COMING!!" Goofy struggled to get up, but his leg was stubborn and did not comply. Footsteps were getting louder and louder, and a shadow was seen. The figure was also wearing a cloak, the hood covering his/her eyes. He/she whispered a spell, and the gate opened. He trudged in, silent. "Wha...." Donald started but the figure raised a gloved hand to cut him off. "Silence, Donald. They might hear you." Donald's eyes grew wide. _I know that voice!!! THAT ...THAT VOICE... _"KING...KING MICKEY?!"

Back to Kairi...

(A/n: Okay guys, I wanted to write some smut here with Riku and Kairi, but... I'm too busy staring at nice screenshots to actually continue!! I'm SORRY!! I'll write smut and fluff in next chapter which is in progress, so I'm sorry! Gomen nasai!!)

Riku sat down on a chair across Kairi and didn't say a word. Instead, he amused himself by thinking what Kairi would look like. His dear Kairi. He closed his eyes and imagined her. She must have grown over the past two years. She would look like a flower, which from a shy little bud, grew into a beautiful flower that bloomed ever so pretty. Her petite form would be a sight to behold. He needed to touch her, to feel her...It wasn't just his need, he wanted to love her, to claim her his. Unless...unless..._What if Sora got to her first? She loves him too..._Riku thought. _No. It cannot be...He wouldn't..._Riku clenched his fist. _If he laid one finger on her...I will KILL him the next time I see him...IF I see him..._Riku chuckled, peaking Kairi's curiosity. "What are you chuckling about, Riku?" Riku shook his head in an innocent way. "Nothing..." Kairi took his chuckle as a distraction. "So, Riku. Tell me what happened to your eyes and how you got that way." Riku mused at Kairi's insistency to know the truth. "Very well, Kairi. I shall tell you."

A/n: THERE YOU HAVE IT GUYS!! DOUBLE DIGITS!! MUST CELEBRATE!! yawn okay...maybe tomorrow. But you MUST go here it will do you good to appease your appetite for Kingdom Hearts 2 and Kingdom Hearts Chain Of Memories news!! And Chain of memories is gonna be connected in my story some how..Ciaoz!!


End file.
